smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (league only)
This list is very much a work in progress, and there might be some errors as we work out the kinks. This list only includes games played in the Victorian State League, National Soccer League, Victorian Premier League, and National Premier Leagues Victoria. See also * All time matches (all competitions) * Players with no league appearances 400-450 430 *Paul Trimboli (1988-2004) 351-400 301-350 games 336 *Steve Blair (1980-1993) 251-300 games 201-250 games 235 *Steve Panopoulos (1993-2003) 229 *Mehmet Durakovic (1989-1995, 2000-2004) 216 *Con Boutsianis (1989-1995, 1997-1998, 2002-2004) 213 *Peter Laumets (1979-1987) 151-200 games 199 *Paul Wade (1987-1995) 196 *Bradley Norton (2012-) 191 *Ange Postecoglou (1984-1993) 178 *Fausto De Amicis (1996-2003) 175 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 170 *Alan Davidson (1979-1984, 1986, 1994-1995, 1995-1996) 169 *Mike Petersen (1989-1997) 163 *Steve Iosifidis (1996-2003) 161 *Michael Petkovic (1995-2000, 2000-2001, 2001-2002) 157 *Bobby Russell (1983-1989) 153 *Charlie Egan (1982-1987) 151 *David Healy (1988-1993) 126-150 games 143 *Michael Curcija (1995-2000, 2003-2004) 137 *David Clarkson (1996-2003) *Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 136 * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 134 *Bruce MacLaren (1988-1993) 126 *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 101-125 games 124 *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-2019) 123 *Steve Tasios (1986-1995) 122 *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 119 *Carl Halford (1982-1987) 114 *Nick Orlic (1995-2000) 113 *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 112 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) *Billy Rogers (1977-1982) 108 *Bill Damianos (1994-1998, 2002-2003) 106 *Kris Kalifatidis (1977-1980, 1984) *Jason Polak (1993-1995, 1996-1999) 104 *John Anastasiadis 1997-2001) *George Campbell (1978-1982) *Alun Evans (1978-1982) 76-100 games 97 *Kimon Taliadoros (1987-1992) 96 *Ken Murphy (1983-1987) 95 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018-) *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 93 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 90 *Duncan Cummings (1977-1981) *Goran Lozanovski (1997-2001) 87 *Branko Buljevic (1980-1983) *Michael Eagar (2014-2017) *Bertie Lutton (1978-1982) 86 *Doug Brown (1983-1986) 84 *Paul Fernandes (1988-1992) 81 *Gary Hasler (1991-1995) 79 *Robert Liparoti (1996-2003) 77 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 76 *George Christopoulos (1978-1981) 61-75 games 73 *Francis Awaritefe (1992-1995) *Kevin Muscat (1992-1996) 70 *Scott MacNicol (2005-2006, 2008) *Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) 69 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 68 *Ivan Kelic (1994-1997) 67 *Patrick Kisnorbo) (2000-2003) 66 *[[Alex Kuzmanovic (1994-1997) 65 *Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-2019) *Garry McDowall (1985-1987) 62 * George Goutzioulis (1996-2000) * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) * Andy Vlahos (2000-2001, 2012-2013) 51-60 games 60 *Harry Micheil (1988-1993) 59 *Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) 56 *Nick Orlic (1995-2000) 55 *Vince Bannon (1980-1981) *Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) 51 *Stuart Baxter (1978-1979) *Vince Lia (2001-2004) 41-50 games 50 *Tyson Holmes (2013-2014) 49 * Margaritis Hagegmanouil (1977-1978) * John Stevenson (1981-1982) * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 47 *Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) *Jim Shirra (1981-1982) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) 43 *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) 42 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) * Nick Tolios (2000-2004) 41 * Michael Michalakopoulos (1989-1992) * George Tzirtis (2005-2006) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 31-40 games 40 *Manny Anezakis (1985-1989) *Nick Curtis (2005-2009) 39 *Richard Miranda (1986-1987) *Jack Reilly (1977-1979) 38 *George Kalogeros (1985, 1987-1988) *Joseph Youssef (2009-2010) 37 *Eugene Galekovic (2001-2004) *Socrates Nicolaidis (1978, 1981-1982, 1986) *Joe Palatsides (1989-1991) 36 *Jake Marshall (2018-) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) 34 * Luke Pavlou (2017-2018, 2020-) * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 33 *Con Anthopoulos (1994-1997) *Damian Mori (1989-1990) *Peter Ollerton (1977-1978) *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 32 *Ange Goutzioulis (1993-1995) *Zeljko Susa (2000-2001, 2002-2003) 31 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Tom Matthews (2011-2013) 21-30 games 30 * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) * Chris Jones (1997-2002) * Chris Kent (1977-1978) * James Stefanou (2005-2006, 2010) 29 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Chris Irwin (2015-2016, 2020-) * Stuart Stevenson (1986-1987) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Paul Foster (1988-1989) * John Kanesoulis (1984-1985) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Anthony Magnacca (1999-2000) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 25 *Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) *Vas Kalogeracos (2000-2001) 24 *Ian Gibson (1977) *Oliver Minatel (2018) *James Musa (2014) *Gerrie Sylaidos (2019-) 23 *Graham French (1977) 22 * Rhys Meredith (2013) * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) *Kostas Stratomitros (2019-) * Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) * Peter Zois (2010) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * John Daperis (1977) * Steve Mangos (1994-1995) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 20 * Danny Allsopp (1995-1997) * Jesse Daley (2017) * John Hansen (1978-1979) * Evan Karavitis (2005-2006) * Sasa Nikolic (1994-1996) * Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) * Glen Trifiro (2012) 19 * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) * Marcus Stergiopoulos (2003-2004) * David Stirton (2015) * Warren Spink (1996-1997) * Simon Storey (2003-2004) 18 * Michael Baird (2002-2003) * Jake Barker-Daish (2015) * Gerry Bennett (1982) * Simom Colosimo (2000-2001) * Con Giatis (1987-1988) * Steve Kankatonis (1978-1980) * Perry Lambropoulos (2019-) * Steve Mautone (1994-1995) * Kevin Nelson (2006) 17 * Zac Bates (2019-) * George Howard (2018-2019) * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Craig Lewis (1995-1996) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) 16 *Joe Bacak (2001-2002) *Jean-Paul Knezevic (1995-1996) *Robbie Wynne (2007-2008) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Giancarlo Lucchetta (1994-1995) * Frank Munro (1978-1979) * Nick Soolsma (2013) * Jason Trifiro (2012) 14 * Richard Alagich (1999-2001) * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) 13 *Melvin Becket (2019-) *Vlado Bozinovski (1983, 1985) *Anton Dosen (1977) *John Gardiner (1977) *Levent Osman (2003-2004) *Stefan Zinni (2017) 12 * Jim Alexiou (1977) * Daniel Dragicevic (2012) *Ethan Gage (2019) * Ken Drakeford (1979) * Amadu Koroma (2016, 2020-) * Liam McCormick (2017) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 11 * Andrew Cartanos (2011) * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) * Shaun Timmins (2014) 6-10 games 10 * Clayton Bell (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Dean Bereveskos (2019) * David Jones (1982) * Kyri Kyriakouleas (1978-1979) * Carl Piergianni (2017) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) 9 * Andrew Mullett (2014) * Noel Mitten (1977) * Mustafa Mustafa (1998-2000) * Jonas Salley (2006) * Steven Weir (2011) 8 * Hamid Basma (2010) * Steve Carr (1979) * Con Kiakos (1984) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Nick Sabljak (2001-2002) * Stefaan Sardelic (2008-2011) * Phil Stubbins (1993-1994) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 * Tom Aulton (2019) * Robert Csabai (1991-1992) * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Adrian Cuzzupe (1998-1999) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Alex Kiratzoglou (1992-1994) * Paul Lewis (1984) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Ndumba Makeche (2018) * Steve Manceski (2001-2002) * Chris Maynard (2013-2014) * Bobby McGuinness) (1978) * [[Bonel Obradovic (2015) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Chris Andriotis (1986) * Andy Bevin (2015) * Dennis Boland (1979) * Josh Dorron (2019-) * Max Lohy (2003) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-2019) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) 5 games or fewer 5 * Junior De Camargo (2011) * Aleksandar Duric (1995-1996) * Ibraim Ibraimi (2002-2004) * James Karvelis (2012-2013) * Thomas Lakic (2015) * Theo Mihaloglou (1994-1995) * George Mihos (1985-1986) * Jason Ricciuti (2010) * Marco Santilli (2001-2002) * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) * Michael Theoklitos (2003-2004) * Sasa Vranesevic (2010) 4 * Manyluak Aguek (2018-) * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Frank Catalano (1997-1998) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Keenan Gibson (2019-) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Will Orford (2018-2019) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Slaven Vranesevic (2014) * Baggio Yousif (2012-2013) 3 * George Bozikis (1977) * Gary Clayton (1984) * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Jim Kalambokis (1984) * Dion Kirk (2014) * Robert Liparoti (1996-2003) * Malcolm Macdonald (1977) * Cody Martindale (2015-2016) * Jonathan Munoz (2013 2 * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Alastair Bray (2018-2019) * Rade Culibrk (1999-2000) * Gordon Dalziel (1989) * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Paul Donnelly (1989) * Jean-Charles Dubois (2011) * Con Komilionis (1994-1995) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Mike Lilikakis (1995-1996) * Fraser MacLaren (2015) * Malcolm Manley (1977) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018-2019) * Nick Morton (2015) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Peter Nikolakopoulos (1991-1992) * Nick Papadopoulos (1995-1996) * Erdem Ozcagli (2013) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 1 * Peter Abraam (1984) * Con Argyriou (1989) * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Elias Demourtzidis (1999-2000) * Dean Fak (1989) * George Gerondaras (2019) * Andrew Haikalis (1994-1995) * Lajos Hun (2013) * Billy Jones (2007 * Jimmy Mackay (1977) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * Tony Owen (1982) * James Riccobene (2011) * John Samaras (1988) * Peter Scarlett (1979) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * John Tambouras (1998-1999) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Appearance records Category:Player records